


相对

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	相对

_Kim Jiwon / Kim Jinhwan_

_-_

金振焕终于醒了，由于酒精作用，意识跟不上眼球的转动速度。他迷迷糊糊看着伸进自己卫衣的手，疑惑地问金知元在干什么。

金知元没说话，只是抽了抽鼻子，他喉咙干得发疼，因为地暖彻夜未关，打游戏又狂塞进几包零食，不得不在凌晨五点起身找水喝。客厅很安静，玄关也是，他灌下很多汽水，在金振焕的房间里转了两圈，忘记进来做什么，于是把易拉罐放在窗台，拨开酒红色帘子，看了会儿桥上川流不息的车辆。如今他一心多用的能力已大不如前。

金振焕到家的时候他刚躺下，失去了继续游戏的兴趣，所以关掉电脑，开始想一些歌词。睁着眼睛做的梦总是天马行空，夜晚临近质变的边界，他意图表达的文字成为了回形针、几处纹身、夏威夷的芭蕉叶和没拿走的橘子汽水。到后来图像也失真了，金振焕走进来倒在自己身上，踉跄的脚步像他们出道后不短不长的这一路。

长短反正都是人为的定义而已。感性让时间变长，理性让时间变短，等到某个节点发生什么事件——有些好有些坏——情况就调转过来。

金振焕很轻，轻得感受不到切实的重量。抱着他去卫生间的时候，金知元突然觉得难过，没有来由地。

他知道一切观感都是相对的，他也会安慰自己，没关系，金振焕的体内装下了一整片济州岛的海水，只不过受月球引力支配，总爱往另一个宇宙倾斜。

他不费力气地把金振焕抱到盥洗台上，稍微分开他的两条腿，这样的角度更方便自己脱掉他满是酒渍和花生碎渣的衣服。金振焕一直在问问题，没意义的占大多数，你在干嘛，我在干嘛，知道清酒和梨汁混在一起是什么味吗，金知元不明白，就全部以嗯作为回应。他的身体很热，他的掌心很冷，但皮肤表层和大脑其实不共用一个感官运作机能。衣服脱到一半，金振焕没忍住打了个喷嚏，然后逮住腰间的那双手笑个不停。

金知元捧起他的脸，让金振焕集中注意力看他，他用哄小孩的语气告诉金振焕，现在起我做什么动作，哥都要照做哦。

他举起手臂，金振焕也晃晃悠悠抬起手，脱完衣服后迅速耷拉下去，是真的喝醉了，才下意识搂紧金知元的脖子。他拧开水龙头的时候身子往前倾，金振焕就跟着把脸凑得很近，额头蹭着额头，一缕缕粉色跳动在金知元眼前，恍惚的感觉像认识他以来的这八年。

他把牙刷塞进金振焕嘴里，害怕他神志不清把牙膏吃了，还得腾出一只手轻轻捏住他柔软的下颚。金振焕眨眨眼睛，把手指放到金知元嘴里来回拨动。两人看起来都不太舒服，金知元装作漱完口，把不安分的食指拿出来，惩罚性地用兔牙咬了指尖。他接了点水，盯着金振焕含进去，做了个咕噜咕噜的姿势，金振焕鼓起脸颊，发出含混不清的声音。金知元拍拍他的后脑勺，示意他把水吐到杯子里。白色泡沫从他嘴角流下来，金知元伸手用大拇指蹭掉了。

他有点累，打算抱金振焕回房间，洗手台上的人不知意识到什么，双腿环住他的腰开始耍赖，他带着哭腔说：“我不要休息，Bob，我不能休息。”

曾经他们不谙世事，意气风发；现在折叠起了尖锐的边角，很多人没有看到。

一个接一个节点过去，向前走的速度时缓时急。金知元不在意，但对时间敏感的人会在意，他们计较着每个节点耗费多少，又该承担多少。

金知元问他：“那汉拿山摘来的柑橘，哥要不要？”

金振焕迟疑地点头。于是他吻住金振焕，在漫长的唇齿相接的过程中，悄悄把他转移到了被窝里。

某一个瞬间，他的意识跑进了那片海，现在这个季节的水很凉，风吹得最猖狂，人们总是喜欢用脚尖试探匍匐的浪潮，还没碰到就大叫着往回跑，吵闹的声响穿过岸边的树和果园，每一处枝叶都在发颤。

偶尔他想要理性思考，他会希望自己能对他再好一些。但这绝不是他对他不够好的意思。

END


End file.
